<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take me to your heart, for it’s there that I belong. by FandomsOfMyOwn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678771">Take me to your heart, for it’s there that I belong.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsOfMyOwn/pseuds/FandomsOfMyOwn'>FandomsOfMyOwn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But like.. soft smut?, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Nudity, Smut, SuperCorp, valentines day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:59:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsOfMyOwn/pseuds/FandomsOfMyOwn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little piece of Kara and Lena Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supercorp Content Creators' Guild Valentine's Day Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take me to your heart, for it’s there that I belong.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40NataliaWhite92">@NataliaWhite92</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>💘My Valentine’s Day gift for the crazy talented @Nataliawhite92 💘<br/>(Seriously go read alllllll her stuff because it’s all damn adorable)<br/>I hope you enjoy supercorp smut!..Because that’s what you got 🤭</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://karanizuzor-el.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/Karanizu_ZorEl">Twitter</a> for more supercorp art</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>